


“Oh god, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	“Oh god, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?”

“Hey, slow down! You gonna choke!”

Exactly as you expected, Ace started coughing before he could process what you just said. Somehow he swallowed what he had in mouth before the fight for a breath, so at least you and others around were spared from a rain of half-chewed fried rice. Few punches at the chest and back later, he eventually wheezed and gulped the rest of his misery together with a whole bottle of beer at once. Laughter erupted by the table.

“Phew, I thought I was going to die.” Ace scooped the rest of rice from his plate and then licked it clean. “Hey, Thatch! Give me another!”

“You already ate six!” The cook shook his ladle at your boyfriend. “And don’t lick the plates, you animal!”

“For once you cooked something edible,” said someone on the other end of the table. “Let him eat his fill on the off-chance.”

“Fine, you can have this smartass’ portion.”

“Hey!”

Another plate of fried rice with vegetables and meat was placed in front of Ace and he didn’t lose any second longer. Before you could blink, half of it already disappeared in his mouth. Well, you knew how ravenous Ace could be, but his capacity and pace never stopped surprising you. You were so fascinated by the way he was eating you barely touched your own portion. No wonder your boyfriend was eyeing it with a hopeful grin. But well, after the traditional dramatic choking episode, the other thing everyone was waiting for came. Few full spoons later, Ace’s expression relaxed, his head started to rock back and forth and eventually he fell on the table, completely asleep and face right into the rest of his rice. Once again, laughs exploded, not excluding you and even Pops by the head of the table. Ace’s narcolepsy attacks were an expected and important part of everyday’s dinner ritual and if by any chance he didn’t get any, people were so disappointed at some point he started pretending to have an attack, just to please everyone.

How typical of him. Always caring about his loved ones, even if it was just putting a smile on their faces. 

This attack wasn’t a pretended one and it took him a good moment to get back to senses. Ace was barely lucid when he finally picked himself up. His face and hair were full of rice, his expression pleased, lost and sleepy. He looked so cute and innocent, like a child woken up from a nap. You couldn’t help but make a loud ‘aww’ sound, when your eyes met and Ace showed you a wide and lazy smile full of love.

“You got yourself dirty, you dummy.” You helped him with a napkin, doing your best to wipe the remains of the dinner. Ace rubbed his cheek against your hand, his lips met your skin, his teeth nibbled and tickled it. From underneath his loose bangs pert gaze looked out for your reaction, a roguish grin triumphed over your flustered face.

“Oh god, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy in under a second?” You laughed the sudden embarrassment off and pinched his freckled cheek. “I swear, Ace, you almost made me melt.”

“It’s a secret, babe.” He winked and stuck his neck for a kiss. You peppered his face, the taste of rice was still lingering on his skin.

“Ew, get a room!” Thatch pushed himself between the two of you. “And you, stop wasting food, if you have balls to ask for another helping.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
